grangehillfandomcom-20200214-history
Baz Wainwright
Barry "Baz" Wainwright 'was a student at Grange Hill from 2003 to 2007, played by Thomas Hudson. Baz is the older brother of Annie Wainwright, who he cared about and was overprotective of. Baz had an on/off relationship with Maddie Gilkes since Year 9 up until Year 11. In the lower 6th, Baz dated deaf student, Holly Parsons as well as Year 10, Tanya Young, the step sister of his classmate, Karen Young. Baz, in his final year, died during a football match. 'Series 26 (2003) Baz walks Annie to Grange Hill for her first day and meets up with his girlfriend, Maddie Gilkes. Mr Robson has a meeting with both Baz and Annie about their school attendance in the previous year. Baz and Annie were chased out of the house by their father and Baz damaged his ankle, but he tells different reasons to different people. Annie confesses to Baz she told Maddie about their dad having bipolar. When Baz goes home, he gets Maddie out of the house and he and his dad have a huge row. Maddie, who is panicked, calls the police and Annie regrets telling her when Baz injures his head after falling down the steps. 'Series 27 (2004)' 'Series 28 (2005)' 'Series 29 (2006)' Despite missing Annie, who was now living with their mum, Baz was enjoying not having the responsibility of caring for his sister. The year seems to start great, however, Baz is dumped by his new girlfriend, Holly Parsons, after telling her about what happened last year with Annie and the stolen laptop and his dad. Mr McDonnell gives Baz his place back on the football team and he asks Holly to meet at lunch so he can reason with her. He and Holly almost reconcile, but Emma interupts and congratulates Baz on the birth of his baby brother, but Baz didn't know a thing about it. Baz saves Holly from a reversing bin wagon and he tells Holly that Martin said Holly told Maddie she still liked him and asked her for another chance, but she turns him down. When Baz is boarding the coach to the match at Boswald House School, he and Tanya Young exchange smiles. When Baz gets back, he tells Tanya about the match and the injury Togger caused and they arrange to meet in the cafe. Jeremy Bishop is upset to see Baz and Tanya together. When Tanya asks Baz to talk to Emma Bolton, who is moving to Indonesia, she snaps at him and then storms off. Max Humphries spots Baz with Tanya and he winds Baz up about it in the 6th form common room. Karen overhears and confronts Tanya about it and Karen warns Baz away from her sister. When Togger, Abel and Andy catch Baz and Tanya kissing, Togger's mood worsens over his brother's lunchbox. Baz is angry at Karen when she thinks he will force her into things. Baz and Donnie talk about how far he and Tanya have got. Unaware that Tanya is listening, Baz tells he will get enough tonight. Tanya cancels her date with Baz and he accuses of her putting Emma first. Togger accuses Baz of being racist because of him being friends with Donnie. Baz invites Tanya around to his place, but she reluctantly agrees for an hour. 'Series 30 (2007)' Baz found himself stuck between Holly and Donnie regarding his plans about when he leaves school as he arranged to go travelling around Australia with Holly and apply to college to do Sports Science with Donnie. Holly isn't pleased when she thinks she see's Baz chatting up Year 9 pupil, Anna Duncan, but Baz and Anna were talking about sports injuries. At Karen's dance class, Anna and Baz pair up together, which doesn't please Holly. When Anna gives Baz the number of her physio, Holly thinks Baz is cheating on her and the pair have it out and Baz tells her he wasn't going out with her. At another of Karen's dance classes, Holly, along with Togger, isn't thrilled when Anna and Baz pair up again and Baz and Togger come to blows with each other. Togger still isn't happy about Baz and Anna at Karen's dancing class and they don't play very well during the football match. Holly decides to apologise to Baz and decides to give Baz a balloon with a message, like he did with her earlier. Baz collapses during a football match and Mr McDonnell tries to perform CPR, however, it's too late as Baz has died. Togger blamed himself for Baz's death and Donnie also blamed Togger. It was revealed that Baz died of a heart condition, but it took Donnie a long while after to come to terms with Baz's death, his condition and that it wasn't Togger's fault. Category:Pupils Category:Characters